russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DXEC-FM
DXEC (MOR 91.9 Cagayan de Oro), is an FM radio station owned and operated by ABS-CBN Corporation in the Philippines. It is one of the 15 MOR radio stations of ABS-CBN Regional Network Group. The station's studios and transmitter are located at the network's broadcast center at Macapagal Drive (formerly Greenhills Road), Barangay Bulua, Cagayan de Oro City, Misamis Oriental Province. It is a 24-hour operating station, except on Sundays where it signs off at midnight to 4:00 AM, and except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4:00 AM on Easter Sunday. The station continues to dominate the radio listenership ratings in the city for more than 20 years. With an upgraded signal capacity of 10 kilowatts, the station can be heard in Bukidnon as well as the Caraga provinces of Agusan del Norte, Agusan del Sur, Dinagat Islands, southern parts of Bohol, and Surigao del Norte. History DXEC-FM started operations on July 14, 1993 as Star Radio 91.9, with its studios then-located at nearby Limketkai Center. Its first DJ, David Bang (Dennis M. Ba-ang; also known as DJ Dense Modesto) graced the airwaves with the greetings, "This is ABS-CBN Radio 91.9 MHz broadcasting from the City of Golden Friendship!", as its station ID. Allesandro de Marchi was its first station manager and at the same time as the radio voice-over. The first few weeks of the broadcast operations succeeded, though a few months later, Star Radio did not make the top spot based on a KBP-PSRC survey of that time. In 1996, Star Radio launched its own radio drama "Mula Sa Puso Ko" with David Bang as narrator and director; it won the Best Radio Drama Program award in the KBP Golden Dove Awards. In 1997, the station finally grabbed the Number 1 spot against other radio stations in Cagayan de Oro City. In mid-1997, due to the establishment of Regional Network Group, Star Radio was relaunched as ABS-CBN Radio 91.9. In 1998, David Bang transferred to 103.1 Wild FM Iligan. In 2000, the station moved to ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro's current complex in Bulua. In the same year, Brother Bernie (Malvern Esparcia), now known as Bernie Bitok-Bitok, took over as the station's flagship DJ in its new home, and the new millennium. On July 14, 2001, as the station celebrated its 8th year, Esparcia changed the name of ABS-CBN Radio to MOR (My Only Radio) and used the tagline "For Life!", based on the current tagline of DWRR-FM at the time. In 2003, MOR started regular programming with other MOR stations except for DWRR-FM in Manila. MOR has also provided listeners with live coverage and updates of the Kagay-an Festival (now Higalaay Festival) since the mid-2000s, as well as the grand launching of the Boto Mo, Ipatrol Mo voter awareness campaign in 2010. Since 2011, TV Patrol North Mindanao, ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro's local newscast, has also been simulcast over the station. In 2013, ABS-CBN's flagship station DWRR-FM adapted the MOR brand. With this change, MOR 91.9 changed its format, to make it more synchronous with other MOR stations in the country. In 2015, ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro celebrated its 20th Anniversary, with MOR Cagayan de Oro being the 'Undisputed' Number 1 Radio Station in Cagayan de Oro City, based on the KBP-Kantar Media Survey. In August 2015, the song "Higala Tsada" was released and aired at the station as the campaign slogan for Cagayan de Oro's tourism promotions. It was composed by Master Popi (Rommel Alaba) and sung by local band White Strand. The mid-October of 2015 saw MOR's regional format undergo transitions due to David Bang's impending return. David Bang returned to MOR after 18 years, on January 2016. His comeback show, "Pakisabi na Lang," aired on the program until June that year, when it was replaced by Master Popi's program on the radio block. In July 2017, the local version of Dear MOR was reformatted into the Manila-based program, which aired daily every 10:00pm. On July 23, 2018, MOR 91.9 changed its logo to make for its relaunch as MOR Philippines. On-Air DJs Current * Bernie Bitokbitok (Malvern Esparcia) * Rico Swabe (Rico John Balingbit) * Sweet Maricar (Jenky Salvador) * Joe Romantico (Rodj Garcia) * Master Popi (Rommel Alaba) * Maria Feelingera (Jane Fiel Rose Abaday) * Boy Negro (Eric Gevero) * David Bang (Dennis Ba-ang) - current voice-over announcer * Lito Englisero - volunteer voice-over talent Former * Cloyd Phoenix (Cloyd Winstanley) * Judge Jay * Daddy Aldrin * Lady George * Chaka Babe * Dodong Gwapa * Totoy Bugoy * Baby Jelly (transferred to MOR 97.1 Cebu) * Princess Debbie * Kuya Nathan * King Charlo * Manoy Jepoy * Inday Kikay * DJ Oye (under Star Radio) * Dr. Johndee (under Star Radio) * Lala Morena (Cristy Lou Velez) * Mommy Jay (Jimmy Esmero) * Lady Grace * Johnny Small (Allesandro de Marchi; former Cagayan de Oro FM head) * DJ Toni * DJ Jordan Broadcast areas Market audience of MOR 91.9 Cagayan de Oro * Cagayan de Oro City * Bukidnon * Camiguin * Lanao del Norte * Misamis Occidental * Misamis Oriental Areas that may receive signals from MOR 91.9 Cagayan de Oro * Lanao del Sur * Zamboanga del Norte * Zamboanga del Sur * Caraga ** Agusan del Norte ** Agusan del Sur ** Surigao del Norte ** Dinagat Islands * Bohol (primarily served by MOR 97.1 Cebu) ** Anda ** Duero ** Jagna ** Dimiao ** Valencia ** Garcia Hernandez ** Loay ** Southern Loboc MOR Philippines stations MOR is also broadcast to 15 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: ABS-CBN FM radio networks Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Cagayan de Oro Category:Radio stations established in 1993 Category:MOR Philippines stations